Aisling Swift
Aisling Swift is the daughter of Nolan Swift and Megan Snow. She is also one of the main characters of the Rise of the Great Guardian series. History Aisling was born shortly after Nolan and Megan got married. The two never hid the fact that they were demigods from their daughter and would bring her to Camp Half-Blood sometimes for reunions or for some peace and quiet. Besides the fact that Aisling's parents were demigods, she had a pretty normal life growing up. While attending school, she would get in trouble with the teachers or other students because of the constant pranks she would pull on others. However, she would blame these acts on boredom, as she was almost as smart as Athena's children, adding in the mischievous side of Hermes and his children. Despite this, her grades stayed above average so the teachers didn't have much to complain about and generally ignored Aisling's antics. Growing up, Aisling would go to Camp Half-Blood for training or just to have fun with others like her. However, because she wasn't actually a demigod, there was initially some confusion as to what cabin, if any, she would stay at. While the Hermes cabin was always welcoming new campers, Aisling preferred to stay in the Athena cabin because the rooms are nicer and it was less crowded. At some point, Nolan Swift introduced her to the Nemean Lion. During one of her father's early quests, he had befriended the monster and it would help him sometimes. It was later discovered that the Nemean Lion had a litter of kittens with a lion in the zoo and Aisling raised it as a pet. She named the baby lion Nala after the lioness in The Lion King and carried her around everywhere (including school and even sneaking her into Camp Half-Blood). Personality Aisling is like her dad in a lot of ways, but like her mom in others. Aisling is very hyper and doesn't always seem to understand what personal space is. However, she is very polite when she wants to be. When first meeting people, she tends to ask a lot of questions at once as a way to see if they are "interesting". Aisling is also very smart, being a descendant of Athena. Despite this, she sometimes feels that she isn't as good or as smart as the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood, seeing as she is a legacy. As much as she tries to hide this with her ever cheery personality, there are times when she will let her true feelings show, but only to those she trusts. She is also a bit of a trouble maker, using her Athena like intelligence to come up with inventive pranks, something she gets from Hermes. Appearance Aisling has many traits of both her mom and her dad. Like her mom, she has long hair that she wears in a pony-tail so it doesn't interfere with her vision. However, her hair is brown like her fathers, but with a somewhat lighter tone to it. Her eyes are grey like that of Athena's children, but with a slightly different shade. Aisling is about the average height for a girl her age, standing at about 5'7 with her shoes on. She has a slim body that was almost made for running. She tends to wear t-shirts and jeans, being a bit of a tomboy. She also sometimes wears a sweat band around her head. Aisling is also a big fan of hats, collecting a new one from places she visits. Abilities Demigod Abilities Speed: Aisling Swift is a very fast runner like her father, as it is her way of relieving stress. While she doesn't have the Blessing of Hermes like her father, she is able to move at incredibly fast speeds for only a few seconds at a time. Internal GPS: Being a descendant of Hermes, the god of travelers, Aisling is able to tell where she is within a certain distance. She isn't always accurate however. ADHD: Aisling has ADHD, which also acts as his battle reflex. Intelligence: Aisling is very smart, as she is related to Athena. While not as smart as some of the Athena demigods, she tends to know a lot about things she takes an interest in and is somewhat book smart. Weapons Dane Ax: Aisling's weapon of choice. It is a small ax that allows her to move swiftly. It is more used for strategic fighting instead of an all out assault. Circular Shield: A gift from Athena. This shield can transform into a baseball cap. However, when Aisling places her hand into the back strap, the cap transforms into a small unbreakable circular shield that she can use for defense, as well as some offensive moves. Trivia *Much like how Nolan Swift's sledge hammer was inspired by Thor's Hammer, Aisling's main weapon is a dane ax; a weapon normally used by Vikings. Gallery Aisling 2.jpg Aisling.jpeg Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Females Category:Legacy Category:Demigods